The masked Angle
by Allyjames15
Summary: Austin is a new student at a boarding school in England but Ally has been there her whole life, but when her school creates a "creativity dance" what will happen when they both have something to show off? please read I think this is going to be a good story:) pure fluff:)
1. Chapter 1

_AN:this I wanted to do for a while. please try it I think its cute:)_

* * *

Ok so yes boarding school is boring but it does have its perks! The uniforms mean I don't have to choose my clothes every morning. Also I get to live with my friends (the girls of course, and I don't have to stick out! I have stage fright so that last one really helps. The thing is that now they announce that the school is having a dance? In all my years at Shillington there has never been a dance before! And a Halloween dance of all things? Great just great. I don't only have to go because our costume is being graded on creativity but I have to look for something that will make me "stand out".

My best friend Trish patted my back sympathetically, "don't worry Ally I'll help you." I nodded with fake excitement. Just then we walked into French and I see a tall blond boy sitting in her seat. She walked up to him, "um sorry but this my seat." He turned to look at her and the world stopped for a moment. I drank in his beautiful cocoa orbs, saw his golden hair and perfect pimple free fetchers and man did he stand out, "this is my seat…"

I walked into my new school since I moved from New York to Britain…yeah Britain. As in England? I had French of course, what idiot wouldn't take French? I sat down in the very center, of course just a few minutes later I heard a small voice behind me, "um sorry but this is my seat. " I turned to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in America or England! Her eyes were light brown and sparkled with the light, he hair fell in elegant waves and her face was perfectly round. She was a bit short but she was so pretty I couldn't complain. After what seemed like forever she whispered, "this is my seat…" I scrabbled up off the seat, "oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I'll go sit somewhere else," I grabbed my stuff and hurrying away so I couldn't embarrass myself further in front of her I sat next to a tall red head.

"Hi," he said pointing his camera in my face. I smiled confidently into it, "hi… my name is Austin. " I shook the boy's hand, "Dezmond but you can call me Dez." I let go of his hand and turned to look at the girl. She sat in the seat I was in at first and next to her was a shorter Latina girl with tight black curls, "hey!" Dez yelled whispered at me, "Do not check Trish out! I called dibs!" I looked back at his angry face, "no you got it wrong! Trish is the short Latina right? I'm trying to figure out who her friend is, "we both turned to the girls and saw them talking and sneaking glances at us, "oh that?" Dez pointed at the girl that looked like an angle, "that's Alison Valerie Dawson but everyone calls her Ally."

Ally… now a name to go with the beautiful face. It really sucked coming into school and having a "creativity dance" thrown on me and I don't know anyone. Maybe if might just be able to ask her to the Halloween—wait whose that? A tan guy with a Justin Bieber hair cut sat next to the angle and began to scoot his chair closer…he touched her hand and—oh good she flinched away.

If I' going to do this… I'm going to have to do it soon…

During lunch Dez asked if I would sit with him, luckily he sat with both Trish and Ally. I went to get my food and realized I don't understand what the menu said. Turns out the board was in every possible language _except _English! I stood confidently in front of the chef, "can I have a burger with cheese and mustard and ketchup, a side of fries and a soda please?" the chef looked at me confused and said in French(the language I am barley learning, "que dites-vous? pas de hamburgers, " I stared confused, "uh.. sorry I don't speak French—"

"he said there is no burgers," said a small voice next to me and I realized it was Ally! "aww man." She smiled at me then turned to the chef, "il est nouveau vient de lui donner de la nourriture américaine s'il vous plaît chef, " she said and the chef smiled ad handed me a pizza. "thanks!" Ally and I walked to a table, "welcome. So you're the new kid right?"

I nodded, "yep that's me. I'm Austin by the way. Austin Moon" I shook her hand, "I'm Ally…Ally Dawson."

* * *

_AN: what's going to happen with Ally and her "standing out?" Austin and his major crush? find out soon please?_


	2. Chapter 2:a problem or two

_AN: short but ill write more later._

* * *

Austin went to his dorm, to find that a guy named, Dallas, was his roommate. "Hey. I'm Austin." Then he realized it was the same guy who was touching Ally's arm earlier. This was not going to be a pleasant year.

Ally sat in her room with Trish staring at a mirror while untangling the same strand of hair for the last twenty minutes. "Ally if you don't stop combing that piece of hair it's going to be gone by the next ten strokes!" Ally snapped out of her trance like state. "Oh uh... wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah I noticed. Why is that? Hm… maybe it's because that guy from French and lunch?" Ally Froze. "Whaaaat? No! I'm just trying to figure out what to wear to the creativity dance! I don't want to be some…you know.. I don't want to wear a provocative thing or anything, but I don't wanna be a nun either!" Trish nodded even though she knew there was more to this she decided to drop it, "don't worry Ally. I'll go shopping with you tomorrow. Halloween is only three days away right? We can go to the mall! I know just what we could dress you up as. Here's the plan…"


	3. Chapter 3:skipping school

_AN: yay update!_

* * *

The next day I was sleeping soundly about a blond guy when I was roughly pushed making me fall out of my bed. "Ally hurry! We need to go to the mall before the crowd gets there!" Ally moaned as a piercing pain struck her side but got up non the less. "I'm going Trish! Ugh did you have to push me off my bed? What time is it anyway?"

Trish smiled at her, "oh it's six thirty. Hurry up!" "Wait what?! Trish sighed, "Ally if you didn't wake you up I would have thrown up! You were mumbling something about yellow and blond and sweet then you started moaning… I don't want to know what that was about."

Ally could feel her face getting red then she realized it was Tuesday, "wait Trish… what about school?" Trish was in the bathroom but she could basically hear her rolling her eyes, "Ally we're skipping day calm down. Don't worry I already called you in sick and said I was going to say here to take care of you."

Ally was outraged, "I can't miss school!" Trish walked out ready and began getting things for her to wear, " Ally to late! We are leaving in two minutes so if I were you I'd hurry up."

They got to the mall while Ally had her arms crossed. The truth as she didn't really mind missing school n general but she wanted to go see Austin again. Of course she wasn't going to admit that. So she was stuck. Trish opened the doors and Ally reluctantly got out and followed her to Dillards.

They got on the stairs and as soon as they were on top dresses popped out everywhere. They went to a special Halloween section. Ally looked at the dresses shocked. There were older dresses and sexy dresses and even country dresses, but the thing was… they were al one of a kind. Trish walked up to the counter and said hi to the girl at the front, "hey Lindsey. Can we see the," she looked around before continuing, "special section?"

Ally was confused when the girl nodded then led them to the back of the store. "Trish what was that about?" She smiled at Ally, "when you get fired as much as I do you pick up things." As soon as they went through the door that was marked "employees only" her smile faded and was changed for an awed expression, "oh..my…god!"


End file.
